youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
The Theorizer
The Theorizer is a YouTuber who specializes in theorizing on movies, video games, television shows, internet videos, and more. He is similar to YouTube theorists, except his videos are slightly more angeled towards creating theories from scratch out of his mind, rather than finding them elsewhere on the internet and sharing them. History The Theorizer created his channel on July 1, 2013. Back at this time, his channel was known as "Claymationator", and he posted a miniseries chronicling the events of multiple stop motion blobs of clay, fighting on a desk. Over time, he changed the channel name to "Shewshuck", and he posted multiple remixes of Epic Rap Battles of History episodes. They are private videos now. During much of 2014 and 2015, he posted Mario Kart 8 highlight reels. Many of them. And then, finally, early August 2015, he began to create theories, still under the name "Shewshuck". He started off by analyzing the physics of video games and movies. He used a robotic text-to-speech voice to voiceover some videos, and had no voice in others. This new theorizing aspect of his channel, was inspired by a vast plethora of things: *Realizing that theorizing was actually sort of a YouTube genre, he put his previously thought of ideas to good work, being partially inspired by Game Theory, Vsauce, Gnoggin, SuperCarlinBrothers, The Imaginary Axis, Treesicle, CP Games (Inside a Mind), YouTube Explained, and a few others, to actually, finally, share his ideas, in the form of the slowly growing trend of theorizing. *He had many theories and thoughts on movies and TV shows in the past, but only put them into videos when he realized that theorizing was now a genre. *He began to successfully self teach countless areas of physics, and felt the urge to calculate various irrational scenarios in movies and video games. During this time, he called his videos "Pop Culture Analyses", rather than "Theories". He also did some Top 10's, gaming, and other stuff. He posted randomly, without a set schedule. Many of the music he used, was under copyright, or by Kevin Macleod. This continued for months, until eventually he switched to just Kevin Macleod, some video game/movie soundtracks, and more royalty free music. Soon (around December 2015), he changed his name to "The Theorizer", and altered his video style completely. Now sticking to JUST the robot voice, and a constant background of a chalkboard. He finished off 2015, by amassing a whole 60 subscribers in only 5 months. He'd also created a schedule now, posting every three days. Then January rolled around. The Theorizer still hadn't revealed much about himself. Not his real voice, age, name, face, or address. He continued to make videos with ever-increasing quality, using the program that he always did, Apple's Final Cut Pro X. Then February rolled around, and after dissolving his old schedule, he was left without one, so he began posting every single Sunday morning and Wednesday afternoon to keep a consistent schedule. Realizing his channel would actually begin to grow decently if he ditched the bot voice, he went out and bought a proper microphone in February 2016, revealing his voice. At this time, his most popular videos were his Coraline trilogy, where he attempted to dissect every aspect of "Coraline", the Laika film. Promising he would return to it, in May 2016, The Theorizer completely revamped his take on the movie, and threw out a theory so insanely crazy, that it just might work. This of course gained some traction, and soon was the first video to reach 100,000 views, and then only a few days later, 1,000,000. He'd gone from 100 to 1,000 subscribers in only a week. Then, in the span of one more week, he went from 1,000 to 10,000. Coraline reached 1.5 million views before maxing out. Then The Theorizer's video standards increased greatly. Knowing he needed to please more than just a few people, he began to actually spend more time on his videos, and by July 2016, he'd reached 50,000 subscribers, and YouTube was now his full time job, but he'd ditched his old schedule AGAIN. So after a few months of more random uploads, he started off July by uploading every second Friday. Many other films were theorized on by this YouTuber, reaching nearly a million views as well. Since every single theory was original, and straight out of his mind, people liked the feeling of something new. He began posting weekly, and covered many topics. By the end of August 2016, he'd reached 100,000 subscribers. Then by November, 200,000. In June 2017, he surpassed 300,000 subscribers, although his channel had slowed down due to the YouTube sub glitch and "ad-pocalypse". Also, he yet again had dissolved his schedule. During the "ad-pocalypse" advertiser boycott, The Theorizer's channel lost views, subscribers, and income significantly, which led him to creating two other series on his main channel. One where he reviews and rates movies/games, and one similar to his third channel (read more on that below), where he posted a series of mysterious videos he had wanted his subscribers to theorize on. It was known as "The Rockford Scheme". It didn't do to well, so he indefinitely postponed the reviews, The Rockford Scheme, and all physics/math videos because they were under-viewed. At this point in time, he also recreated his schedule for the umpteenth time, now uploading every Friday at 11:00 AM PST. Upon the "ad-pocalypse" ending a few months after it started, his channel regained its original traction with the help of an extremely viral "Moana" Theory, which now sustains his views and income as the fourth Coraline video did throughout 2016. He has since switched up the music used in his videos. He still uses much royalty free stuff, but the vast majoirty of it now stems from the website Epidemic Sound, as their music is extremely suiting to his style of videos. Expansion The Theorizer has also created a second and third channel. On his second channel, The Theorizer 2, he "plays" video games, does top 10's, and reacts to funny stuff. On his third channel, Conniving Puffin, he tells an elaborate and complex story, in the form of subpar animation. As of June 2017, The Theorizer 2 has nearly 10,000 subscribers, and Conniving Puffin (now renamed to CP) has a little over 3,000 subscribers. He also has been starting up multiple other bird-themed creepy series on this third channel, including Colluding Parrot (two seasons), Cosnpiring Peacock (one season), and Concocting Penguin (one season), which all connect into Conniving Puffin's story, which is set to stick out for 27 seasons. After those series end, he plans on re-uploading The Rockford Scheme to the CP''' channel, as its viewers are more acute with the kind of videos it is. At this point, he'd rename CP to either "Scheme Chain" or "Chain of Villainy", as fitting with the kind of plots these series have. The Theorizer claims he has a total of FIFTEEN CHANNELS, but most of them are past attempts at different subjects entirely. Most popular videos *As of August 2017, his main Coraline theory (his fourth one) has 4.5 million views, being his most popular, and spawning '''many other theories on the film, most of which are based off of his. *His video analyzing Dumb Ways to Die has gained well over a million views. *His 9 (nine) video has surpassed a million views. *One of his best videos, on "The Lorax", has hit one million views as of July 2017. *His video analyzing "Monster House" is getting quite close to a million views. *His video tying together Pixar's Up, Toy Story, and Inside Out, is nearing 1,000,000 views as well. *Currently his 5th Coraline theory has spiked past a million views. *His 7th Coraline theory was the second time Coraline spiked his channel insanely, and it has since passed a million views. *At the end of June 2017, he created a video on Moana, which spiked his channel significantly, and it gained over 2 million views in the first week after its upload. As of August 2017, it is '''still '''gaining immense traction, leaving it now at 3.5 million views without a real point of plateau. Social Media *He first created his Twitter Account back in Summer 2016. *He then created a Facebook Page a little while later. *He then created an Instagram Account several months after that.